


Hiveload

by Positive22



Series: The Way Before [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Session, Mention of Aranea Serket, Mention of Cronus Ampora, Mention of Feferi Peixes - Freeform, Mention of Vriska Serket, Mention of the Handmaid, Mention of the Signless, Mention of the Summoner, Multi, original timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positive22/pseuds/Positive22
Summary: Many sweeps before the game Homestuck was released, the game was missing several components. Without the help of fourteen young trolls and the aid of two Cherub gods, Sburb could never have been what it is now.





	Hiveload

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4904) by Andrew Hussie. 



_Some kind of creature is standing in a doorway made of some kind of black material. Pasted on the door is a bright red poster sporting a logo of a smiling gremlin outlined in red. Just at the right edge of your frame of vision is the bottom corner of some kind of bright purple pod leaking green liquid on the floor. On the left, there is a block with something brown hanging off of it; it looks like fabric._  
_This creature appears to be female; though they are far from human. They have arms, legs, a torso, a head, eyes, a nose, and a mouth, but their entire body is dark gray, like they are made of ash. Their eyes are lined in thick black eyelashes which match their black iris but contrast the yolk-yellow filling the rest of the eye. They also appear to be wearing a pair of round-edged black glasses. From this angle, their nose is almost invisible, but their black lips are prominent and curved in a condescending frown. Their ears, or where they're supposed to be, are fins, pointy and frilled._  
_The creature also appears to be wearing human clothing. Their black, short-sleeve tee-shirt has some sort of a symbol on it (see image). Under the shirt, the creature appears to be wearing some_ _jeans and a pair of black sneakers.  
Sticking through their tied-up hair are a pair of horns. The horns are yellow and orange, forming two waves pointing towards the creature's right and left, uniform in length. Her bun of black hair is perched on the back of her head, held up by two black chopsticks poking through it._

**A young female troll stands just inside her respite block. It is two days until the third dim season’s equinox. This day happens to be this troll’s larval awakening, also known as her wriggling day! It was six sweeps ago she was given life yet only today will she be given a name.**

 

What will her name be?

 

>Enter Name

 

Edgy Moodlord

 

_Unhappy, the troll appears to have cut what looks like a text box in half with a shiny machete. On the now-broken text box are a string characters that you don't recognize. The troll is glaring expectantly at the camera, like she's about to launch into a scathing explosion of insults and bared teeth._

 

**Ha ha very funny. This troll does not tolerate such crude language in her hivehold. It is unbecoming of royalty to act in such a manner and you should be ashamed of yourself!**

**She, as amicably as possible, requests you try again. She is one for second chances it seems.**

 

>Try Again

 

_The troll stands up straight, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed in glaring accusation as your view of the block expands a bit. The door behind her is wide enough to fit her horns but tall enough that she would have to jump to hit the top of the frame. Off to the side are odd blocks jutting out of the wall like shelves._

 

**Your name is CALINA MATNES. As previously mentioned, it is your WRIGGLING DAY. A day that you would really prefer to go unnoticed by most but unfortunately the fourth wall hides no secrets. It is an anniversary of your lusus’ finding of the pathetic whelp wriggler that was you. Not that you’re dissing her or anything, she’s great.**

**You are a SEA DWELLER, a subspecies of troll but one that somehow earned HIGH STATUS and the ability to BREATHE UNDERWATER. It’s COOL and all, but kind of CLICHE.**

**Scattered around your respite block are your numerous INTERESTS. You have a passion for ACTION MOVIES. You really have no SHAME in BRAGGING about it, even though you SHOULD. You have a strange fetish for SKELETONS and WINGBEAST FEATHERS. Some may call it a HOBBY but you like to call it ART. You have TRIED and also FAILED many times to exit your hive without KILLING SOMETHING. You like playing with your COOL MACHETE, though it is constantly COLORED with some TROLL/LUSUS’ blood. You also love your DOUBLE SHOTGUN that makes you look BADASS AS HELL. You also own your ANCESTOR’S LEGENDARY WHIP but YOU DON’T LIKE IT VERY MUCH.**

**You have a few troll pals that you actually ENJOY talking to, even though they all DRIVE YOU FUCKING INSANE. You use a recently released chat client alpha called TROLLIAN to commune with those you cannot speak with physically. It’s TWITCHY and HARD TO USE. Your trolltag is _underseaMarauder [UM]_ and you speak with a WEIRD ACCENT that incorporates weird consonants and is _Rompletely fuRking messed up_.**

**Later you will find yourself playing a game with 11 other trolls, some of who you never even knew existed. This game, for convenient mention, DOES NOT YET EXIST.**

**But it will soon**

**What will you do?**

>Examine block

 

_Calina looks around a bit as the view of the room zooms out and we can now see more of the room. Directly behind her is her back wall, covered in black and white movie posters. The surfaces are covered in white, Alternian writing and images of cartoon characters fighting with swords. From here, you can recognize the familiar face of Roronora Zoro, from Troll One Piece. Next to it is a poster of similar size depicting a black and white movie cover of Troll Stephen King. Calina PATS Troll Stephan King lightly on the cheek._

_On the dresser, there is a small picture frame. From here, the surface is covered by a glare. The rest of the floor is bare, save the small piles of junkfood wrappers. Poking just beyond our range of view is a blue stick._

 

**What is there really to examine? It's mostly empty anyway.**

**You don't like messes, and since you live alone, like most trolls, it's sort of responsibility.**

 

> Examine Recooperacoon

 

_The purple slimy thing turns out to be a giant cocoon of some sort wedged between the wall and a shelf. It looks like a squished caterpillar. Green slime coats the inside like a gooey swimming pool._

 

**You like to go in when you're sleepy or bored out of your thinkpan. But any other time would just be an inconvenience**

 

> Examine Blue Stick

 

_Calina angrily hefts the object, which is obviously a stingray-shaped shotgun and threateningly CLICKS the magazine into place, even though troll guns don't use magazines._

 

**That's not a stick! That is your TRUSTY SHOTGUN. You wouldn't dare leave the house without your precious toy. It was part of your blood right, so your lusus tells you.**

 

> Examine Husktop

 

_Calina looks over at her red husktop, with a blue manta-ray on the back, plugged, with a series of multicolored wires into a huge purple block that lets off the occasional spark. There's a speech bubble above the husktop, showing that someone is trying to commune with Calina over the internet_

 

**Oh? Looks like someone's trying to get your attention.**

> Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, I most certainly don't so please enjoy as much as you're able.


End file.
